True To A Cause
by Gav State 11
Summary: Bellatrix lives only to serve the Dark Lord.


*this is my AU piece on temperance shown by a dark character*

TRUE TO A CAUSE

' Temperance is a mean with regard to pleasures '- Aristotle

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange had been married to Rodolphus for nearly eleven years, and still couldn't stand the sight of him. In keeping with the Black family's traditions, she had married him within two years of leaving Hogwarts to preserve the pure blood line her family held so dear.

While most folk married for love, she had married for money and loyalty to a cause.  
As much as it was meant to be a well guarded secret, there was no one within the Dark Lord's inner circle who weren't aware of it - Including Rodolphus himself.

They all knew that there were three loves in her life: Money, power, and Voldemort himself.

Ever since joining the Death Eaters, she had made no attempt to hide her feelings toward either her husband, or the Dark Lord. She made many references to how much more powerful he would become with a powerful woman by his side, much to the disgust of everyone. Seeing a grown woman making puppy dog eyes at a man who felt nothing but bitterness and hatred was less than attractive.

Voldemort of course, found her advances both pathetic and amusing. He had absolutely no interest in anything other than absolute power. Every time she had started her diatribe, he had been one step closer to adding one more name to his death toll.

' My lord, a Wizard of your magnitude should be sat high above the rest of this vermin, reigning supreme, with a great and powerful woman by your side. Think of how much more you could accomplish. ' she would spout regularly.

Riddle would feel his stomach turn, and his anger surge. His jaw would clench, and his hand would reach for his wand. The mere mention of feelings and emotion in his presence were like a red rag to a bull. The majority of his followers were well aware of this, including Bellatrix herself, but she still believed herself incapable of incurring his wrath.

The only reasons he hadn't killed her for such insolence were because he believed her time in Azkaban had driven her insane ( a useful asset in battles for power ) and of course, the unwavering loyalty she had shown him throughout her years at his side. How much longer he could endure her wretched adulation, he didn't know, but managed for the most part to turn a deaf ear to it. Luckily for her.

* * *

The discovery of the Horcruxes had of late, become Voldemort's biggest peeve. Unwanted advances from a deranged woman were now well and truly way down on his list of priorities.

He had no idea how Dumbledore had discovered his biggest secret, but it threatened everything he had worked to build. If his followers got wind of it, there was a potential it would ruin their belief of his immortal - like status. He had assured them all that there was no way he could destruction of that faith would almost certainly lead to his downfall faster than ' camp Potter's ' lot could hope for.

Things were now getting quite desperate for him. If he confessed his mistake, there would be mutiny, yet he needed their help to protect them. He knew he had no choice but to find one he could confide in, and trust. They would have to take charge of the protection of his most sacred possessions, and guide the others to help.

Over the next few days, he found himself studying the company he kept a lot more closely. This wasn't just about how loyal they appeared to be - This was also about how much he felt they were worthy of him trusting them. Once upon a time, there would have only been one- Severus Snape, but since he had become a spy in the Hogwarts camp, that loyalty had been called into question.

He pondered carefully on each of them. All of them had qualities he admired, but far too many flaws: Lust for pure destruction, power, greed, and all had their own hidden agendas. The only one he was unable to figure completely, was Bellatrix. Her obvious insanity from her incarceration in Azkaban made her a loose cannon, but her unwavering dedication to his ideals made her a good candidate.

His Muggle descent should have meant that she despised him. Her whole upbringing had been based around the destruction and hatred of anyone who was not of pure Wizard descent, yet she appeared to have him on some kind of pedestal.

A part of him knew of course, that his own hatred of his heritage was a partly responsible. He had loyally followed the ways of Salazaar Slytherin since he had been at Hogwarts, and endeavoured rid the Magical world of half breeds in honour of his idol and mentor. It was why many had chosen to follow him in the first place.

No matter which way he looked at things, she was his only real option. Her apparent romantic feelings toward him would hopefully overrule the revelation of his own flaws.

The only problem he had, was privacy. No one else could hear what he was hiding, but the distrust between the Death Eaters meant he couldn't take one of them as a confidante without causing dissent among the rest: He needed them all to serve him without question, and perform their duties to perfection.

Having formulated how, he dispatched groups of them with assigned tasks. He kept Bellatrix, Wormtail, and Greyback with him to act as his personal guard. ( He knew Greyback well enough to know he only cared for the killing, and had no interest in the inter - personal relationships of the followers. Wormtail was easy to keep busy, as his limited intelligence meant he could be kept distracted for long periods by the simplest of tasks. )

After careful consideration of wording, He seized his moment.

' Bellatrix, A word if I may? '

Dropping her conversation with Greyback, she swept after him like his own shadow.

' What is it my lord? You only have to name it. I will be only too happy to oblige. '

Grimacing, he took her hand, and ushered her along. He could already feel her almond puppy dog eyes burning into the side of his head, and she had begun to tremble slightly at his mere touch. The familiar rage began to rise up like bile in the back of his throat, but he swallowed it down.

' If I am to survive, I must persevere. ' he told himself.

Taking a deep breath of composure, he continued.

' You are the only one I feel I can trust enough with this. I hope you will not make me regret it. '

He turned to look at her, and the menace in his eyes spoke louder than any words.

She knew the look all too well. She wisely offered no words, merely averting her gaze temporarily to the floor in understanding.

' My dear Bellatrix, your loyalty to me is most appreciated. You, and Rodolphus have served me very well over the years. For that, I thank you. ' he offered emptily.

Bellatrix hated to be reminded of her husband, especially by the man she adored.

She fought the urge to chastise for mentioning her sham of a marriage. The Dark Lord was not someone to anger. Instead, she chose to Lament her pleasure at being of service.

' It is my pleasure and duty to serve you my Lord! No thanks are required! I am happy to be of service '

Noting the absence of acknowledgement of her Husband still amused him.

' I fear that I have made a grave error, my dear. ' he offered with an air of indifference.

' An error? ' she breathed, almost in disbelief.

' What has happened my Lord? Whatever I can do to help... '

Taking a deep breath, Voldemort explained about the Horcruxes, and how if all were located, he would become vulnerable enough to be killed.

Bellatrix listened, her eyes widening with an expression of almost horror and shock. She had always known how powerful he was, remembering back to their days in Hogwarts.

Even then, a young Tom Riddle had been a force to reckon with. Before even starting at the school, he had learned more curses and hexes than many of the professors seemed to know.

Hearing about the depths of his power and Magics filled her with awe, and fear.

In a twisted way, it made her love him even more. If she could ever get him to love, she was even more sure they would make the most perfect couple in Magical History.

' I need you to lead the rest to protect those sacred possessions. Do whatever is necessary to protect my legacy. Especially Nagini. ' Voldemort concluded.

Bellatrix nodded her head. She felt her eyes fill with tears at the thought of his demise.

Forgetting herself in the madness, she threw herself forward, and pulled him into an embrace.

Voldemort's rage could be contained no longer. He shoved her backwards. One hand lunged forward, and grabbed her by the throat, as the other reached for his wand. Nobody put their hands on him. How dare this wretched creature touch he, Lord Voldemort?

He was about to utter the words that would end her existence. He stared intently into her eyes, ready to enjoy watching the life in them fear in her own heightening the pleasure.

Bellatrix closed her eyes, and waited to die. She felt the hand around her throat release, but still waited for the unforgiveable curse to be uttered. It didn't come.

She slowly opened her eyes, to see Voldemort walking away. She knew of his passion for the kill. He lived for it. Why was she still alive? A part of her wanted to catch him up, and ask. The more sane part of her told her to stay well back.

As he walked away, his own mind questioned the same thing. He had been a mere moment from destroying her- she had deserved to die for her insolence!

Then a voice in his head told him the answer.

' She lives, to serve a purpose. True to a cause Tom, True to a cause. '


End file.
